


New Experiences

by naturesreject



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Gags, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spreader Bars, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all of these tags make this seem worse than it is, also blease just let me enjoy dom spencer lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturesreject/pseuds/naturesreject
Summary: Spencer and the reader have been thinking about trying some new things lately, but the reader wasn't expecting anything to come from their innocent dinner with him.





	New Experiences

     Spencer stood near the side of the bed, arms crossed, admiring his handy work. You had come over for a simple dinner date, but now you were lying in his bed, your hands tied above your head and his legs held in place by a spreader bar. You took deep breaths, not sure if you were more nervous or excited for what was about to happen. Both of you had expressed interest in doing something different in the bedroom, but you hadn’t expected everything to be happening this quickly.

  
     “You know you can tell me to stop at any time, even right now,” reassured Spencer as he watched you carefully, eyes never leaving your body. You took a moment to consider your choices. You were the one who had suggested that you were ready for something a bit more… intense, but you also knew that Spencer wouldn’t judge you if you changed your mind.

  
    "No, I’m ready, Spence,” you stated confidently after finally coming to a conclusion. With those words, Spencer’s face became overcome with lust. He dropped his arms to his side and approached the bed where you were lying. Spencer crawled on to the bed, straddling you. While you were completely naked, Spencer remained fully clothed, which only made your mind run wild with the thoughts of what might happen.

  
     Spencer began drawing invisible lines with his fingertips all over your body, causing goosebumps to appear on your sensitive skin. Spencer removed himself from on top of you, causing you to let out a small whine due to the lack of contact. You tried turning your head to see what exactly Spencer was doing, but you were restrained just enough that he was just out of view.

  
     After what seemed like an eternity, even though in reality it had only been a few seconds, Spencer, holding a small box, made his way back into your line of view. “What’s in there?” you inquired, curiosity filling your mind.

  
     “Be patient,” Spencer simply said. “You’ll find out soon.” Spencer began rummaging around in the box and pulled out a long piece of fabric and something that somewhat resembled a dog toy with straps on either side of it. Before you could ask any more questions, the second object Spencer had pulled out of the box was now in his mouth and being fastened around your head. “Ball gags have always been a favorite of mine,” he mumbled as he then tied the fabric around your eyes, blocking your sight.

  
     The only thing you could do now was mumble through the gag, your words absolutely incoherent. You could hear Spencer digging around in the box, but when he found what he was looking for, you, no matter how hard you tried, couldn’t see what Spencer was about to do. All you could do was anxiously wait. “Flip over,” Spencer ordered. You used all of your strength to roll over, the simple task much harder with all of your limbs restrained. He helped you to a sort of downward dog pose, your face pushed into the plush comforter on the bed. You waited for what felt like forever before you felt a cold liquid fall against your behind. Spencer massaged the lube into your ass hole before sliding a generously sized butt plug.

  
     You gasped at this sudden object in your rear. “Are you doing okay?” Spencer asked. You attempted to say yes, but the gag stopped coherent sounds from escaping your mouth, so you nodded your head as good as you could while still laying face down on the bed. You heard your partner chuckle before being flipped back over to your back. Moving so much was very dizzying considering your sight was completely blocked, but you hoped that you wouldn’t be moving all that much from this point on.

  
     After a few moments, you wasn’t even sure if Spencer was still in the same room, but a gentle caress of your face reassured you that you were not alone. Spencer once again crawled on top of you and straddled you, grinding carefully against you. You moaned at the sudden contact. Spencer ran his hands up and down your body, gaining whimpers and groans every time his hands passed a bit of skin that was particularly sensitive. Spencer allowed his wandering hands to slowly travel lower on you.

  
     Spencer readjusted himself near so his face was between your thighs, a shiver running through your body as you felt Spencer’s hot breath against you. You bucked your hips upwards, blindly trying to find Spencer’s mouth. Spencer’s strong hands pushed your back down flat to the bed, keeping you in place. Spencer knelt down, placing kisses of varying intensity everywhere except where you needed it most. He bit on a soft bit of skin and lavished it with gentle licks. Spencer repeated this many times. Not knowing what sensation was coming next was driving you wild.

  
     After Spencer was satisfied with the quickly forming hickies he had left all over your thighs,he decided to change his tactics. Spencer pressed his lips to your clit, making you cry out with pleasure. He kept changing the position of his mouth and fingers, never letting you get comfortable with any set of movement. He continued until he could hear your moans become louder, and just as you were about to reach your breaking point, Spencer removed his mouth and hands, leaving you without release.

  
     You let out a loud cry, upset that Spencer hadn’t allowed you the release that you needed. Spencer waited a moment for you to calm down before beginning the process again and again, only to leave you without release. It was absolutely torturous for you, and you weren’t sure how much you could take of the constant edging. You felt Spencer’s hands on you again and prepared yourself for another round of denial, but this time, Spencer removed the spreader bar from around your ankles.

  
     You could feel Spencer align his cock at your entrance. Slowly, Spencer pushed himself inside of you, causing you to moan louder than you had all night. Spencer took a break to allow you to get used to the size before picking up a steady pace of thrusts. You were moaning wildly, not able to think straight from the pleasure. It wasn’t long before you could feel yourself coming to the edge, preparing yourself to be once again denied. Spencer didn’t stop, though. He continued thrusting, his pace picking up as he reached his own peak.

  
     “You’re doing so good,” Spencer reassured his you. He picked up the pace yet again, and moments later your orgasm finally boiled over inside of you. Your moans mixed with Spencer’s as he came. The two of you rode out the orgasm until it was over, leaving you both out of breath.

  
     Spencer slowly pulled out and plopped down next to you on the mattress. Spencer began taking the remaining restraints off of you, gently massaging your skin to relieve the pain left behind by the tight restrains. He finally removed the gag and blindfold, and you smiled up at Spencer when you were finally able to see again. Spencer left for a moment and came back with a wet rag and glass of water.

  
     He offered the water to you before he began cleaning you up with the rag. After he was done wiping up the mess that had been made, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around you. You smiled at Spencer, happy that you had had such an amazing experience with the man you loved. Spencer turned out the lights and lied down next to you, pulling you into a warm and comforting embrace. The two of you quickly fell asleep, ready to sleep off the tiring night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published piece on here, so I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a comment ! Thanks for reading!


End file.
